


Escapism

by ooo Blue Rose ooo (oooBlueRoseooo)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Nudity, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooBlueRoseooo/pseuds/ooo%20Blue%20Rose%20ooo
Summary: He's the one that came here unannounced and uninvited. She would be damned if she'd make the first move.





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing on AO3 the last few weeks, and then I realized something. I never opened an account on this site! Lol. I couldn't believe it. Well that was solved a few days ago... then I realized I never posted my first (and currently only) one-shot I wrote a few years ago. It's an Inuyasha/Kagome story I wrote back in '12.
> 
> *********************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I damn sure don’t make a single red cent for this either. So please, don’t Sue the Blue ;P  
> Author Notes: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic in modern times. There is also some very graphic sexual content within, so if you are under 18 or uncomfortable with such material… this is one you should skip. Don’t worry, I won’t take offense. Lemons are not everyone’s cup of tea.  
> Author Note Part Deux: Yes, the rumors are true. SplendentGoddess and I totally had a one night stand. Seriously though, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for beta-reading this story for me. You were so amazing to take the time out to help me, and I really appreciate it. You saved me from my ‘tunnel vision’.  
> Summary: He’s the one that came here unannounced and uninvited. She would be damned if she’d make the first move. 

 

 

es·cap·ism  
noun  
the avoidance of reality by absorption of the mind in entertainment or in an imaginative situation, activity, etc.

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

The slam of an open palm connecting with the heavy door to keep it from closing echoed through the hall. The hand kept it from shutting, but the door’s security chain would not allow it to open fully so he could pass through. A chocked sob came from the darkened room, and then there was nothing but silence for a few seconds.

  
_Seconds that seemed like minutes…_

  
“What are you doing here?” Her heart lurched in her chest, and she was sure he could smell the faint whiff of salt from tears that had yet to fall.

  
“Let me in.” It was a demand. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was not from fear… no, it was from anger. He didn’t have the right to demand anything from her, ever again. With a grunt, she tried to close the door again.  
It only gave way an inch or two before his strength stopped it once more.

  
“ _Damnit Kagome_ … let me in!”

  
“NO! What are you doing here?! How in the world did you know where I was? Just…JUST GO AWAY!”

“You want me to break the door down? You know I will. _I swear to God I will_. Now open the damn door!”

“I don’t care about your empty threats… you can’t just-“

“Three…”

“Wh-… what are you doing?”

“Two…” His voice dropped several octaves in the span of two words. He was serious.

“You son-of-a-bit-“

“One”

“OK!” She was able to close the door for the first time since he arrived. Her hand reached up slowly to the gold chain securing it. Her stubborn streak was tempted to walk away and leave him on the other side fuming. The rational side won however, because the image of the heavy door lying on the floor with splintered wood showering down floated in her mind’s eye. The sound of the chain releasing from the lock had him turning the knob and stomping over her threshold. She stood there in the entry, then leaned into the hallway. Her long braid slid across her shoulder as her eyes peered down the corridor for any witnesses. Despite the racket, the doors to the other three suites on this floor were closed, and there was no sign that anyone had heard the brief disturbance. Sighing, she stood straight and locked the door once again. Turning, so her back was flush against the oak wood, she crossed her arms under her generous bosom…and waited. _He’s_ the one that came here _unannounced_ …and uninvited. She would be damned if she’d make the first move.

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

His long strides didn’t stop until he reached the open patio doors. He scented the air discreetly to make sure they were alone as he peered outside. The moonlight reflected on the dark waters below, just beyond the white sandy beaches. A gentle, warm breeze stirred his bangs. He would have to remember to come back here, to Cable Beach. That is, if tonight didn’t leave him with such a terrible memory that he would never set foot on this island again. He swallowed thickly as he tried to tapper down his anger. He came all this way to get a lot of shit off his chest. But he couldn’t do that when all of his blood was roaring past his ears, and his jaw was clenched so tightly he would puncture his gum if he didn’t calm down. He took a few deep breaths before turning around.

_Gods…_

She was just as beautiful as she had been the last time he’d laid eyes on her all those months ago. Her long, thick hair was contained in a French braid that tumbled down to the small of her back. Her bangs and a few loose strands framed her face, and drew attention to the sapphire eyes that haunted his dreams. The long maxi dress managed to accentuate her curves in flowing blues, whites and greens. The floral print swept the floor, hiding half of her petite feet. His gaze rose, becoming fixated on the swell of her breasts in the deep v-cut neckline. He knew better than to linger longer than necessary… least she find the nearest object and pitch it towards his eyes. Her fingers began to tap incessantly on her forearm, a sure sign her patience was wearing thin. This brought him back to the matter at hand. Why he had traveled thousands of miles in the first place…

  
“You changed your number.” The accusation was said with such finality and conviction, like it was the perfect statement to justify almost breaking down the door to her penthouse hotel suite. She blinked multiple times…as if she wasn’t sure whether to respond or not.

  
“I-… I changed my number?” More blinking.

“You changed your number.” he repeated, sounding surer of himself as he went along.

“Yes Inuyasha, I changed my number…” a brief pause. “I changed my number, took up horseback riding and got high lights in my hair.” she said, flicking the end of her braid. The midnight blue streaks had grown out, and only a few remained near the tips. “I did a lot of things after we broke up, but I fail to realize why any of that would be your concern.”

“I tried to contact you. No one would tell me anything. They would string me along with vague answers and assurances of ‘When I hear anything, I will let you know.’ Bullshit. They all knew what was going on and no one said a damned thing-“

“Did you hear a word I just said?” she fumed, cutting him off. “None of it was any of your business!”

“Even your mother-“

“You are completely warped and out of your mind if you think for _one second_ my mother would have a stronger allegiance to you than she would her own daughter!”

“-she said you were just taking some time for yourself. She said you were safe and not to worry. That’s the only reason I didn’t lose my mind when I couldn’t track you down.”

“Track?” she scoffed. “Way to go, making me feel like wild prey being hunted.”

He stopped as his eyes narrowed. The golden hues became slits as his gaze zeroed in on her. He could smell her apprehension as he licked his lips and took a slow, calculated step forward.

“Prey? Believe me Kagome, if you become prey… _you’ll know it_.”

There was a sharp intake of breath past her pouty lips, and his eyes dropped to the pink moist flesh. A tingling sensation traveled to his fingertips as the need to touch her came over him. She shook her head as she uncrossed her arms to hold up one hand. “Stop! Just-…just stop, Inuyasha.”

That broke him from his trance. He frowned, but ceased his movements. He watched as she rubbed a hand down her face and turned her gaze to the door behind her. Letting a sigh escape she returned her attention to him. “What are you doing here?” She had obviously tired of these games.

He cleared his throat and continued with his explanation. “I called you. Not immediately afterwards, but when I got back into town I thought I would give you a few days, you know? But I did eventually call-“

“Yes, yes…. we have established that. You called me and that number was disconnected-… got it. But isn’t the whole purpose of a ‘break’ is-“ she said, raising her hands in the air to make quotes “to _not_ have contact with each other? To have some space? Room to breathe?” She threw all of his words back at him, the same words he used with her when they separated all those months ago.

“I know what I said… I was there.” he growled out. He remembered vividly, because he couldn’t get what happened out of his head. He was beyond foolish. Being scared of feelings he didn’t want to admit to had caused him to act like an idiot. “I also know I said ‘break’. Not ‘break-up’… or ‘don’t ever see you again’, or ‘never speak to-‘“

“AND I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALL THE SAME!” she shouted, losing her temper in the worst way. “It’s the same damn thing, and people who think there is a difference, are _complete morons_! How can you _press pause_ on life? On _feelings_? And what does it all mean? That we are still together, but we aren’t going to speak to one another for a while? That we are still together, but can fuck other people?” He started to growl, but she kept pressing forward with her rant.  
“I told you that when I left, if I walked out that door… we were through. I told you I couldn’t keep doing this with you. The hot and cold, the ‘I think I love you’ to the ‘we’re friends, right?’. I had enough, ok? I knew what I wanted.” Her breath hitched as tears welled at the corner of her eyes. “I wanted you, Inuyasha. I wanted you and-“, another catch of breath “ _I just wanted you_ … but I couldn’t be your back-up plan anymore. I couldn’t be your unofficial girl. I needed more, but I never wanted to force your hand. That was never my intention, but you kept playing with my emotions. You had me thinking that we could be something more with your words and actions, like you inviting me down to your parents’ estate in the country, and saying that ‘you care so much about me’. But then you would pull the rug from under me when in the same breath, _the same damn breath_ … you turn around and say you want to take a break?” A tear fell, and he wasn’t sure if she was even aware.

Inuyasha winced, as if he had been physically struck. He knew she was hurt. He was a bastard because he had let her walk out the door, take his car and drive away… knowing she was in pain. He was a bastard because he hadn’t even chased her. He’d stayed at the chateau for another day or two before having a helicopter service take him back to the city. His car had already been returned and was left in its assigned parking space when he’d arrived at his condo, and he still hadn’t called her. He hadn’t reached out until the following week, when he sent out a few texts… but they weren’t returned, and soon after he received error messages. It marked the start of the bullshit campaign that everyone surrounding her had started. No one told him that she had left town for a few days to visit Sango in Nagoya. No one said a word that while there, she met up with a childhood friend, Hojo… and he offered her a job to help with the opening of Chukyo Racecourse because of her infamous public relations background. No one uttered a peep that during the working relationship, they started to date, soon becoming a serious item in a matter of weeks, and that just a month ago, this Hojo asshole popped the question and they decided to elope, tying the knot in a mere 17 hours from now on the beach outside this _goddamn_ Five Star hotel.

_Hmmm…I thought you liked Cable Beach. Weren’t you just making plans to come back and visit one day?_

**_Shut up!_ **

Inuyasha stopped the dialogue he was having with himself, just in time to catch sight of the second tear that made its way down her cheek.

“You broke my heart.” she admitted on a whisper, like it was the best kept secret in the world and she just found the courage to reveal it…not just to him, but to herself. He took a step forward, but that seemed to snap her out of her internal despair. She let out a humorless chuckle as she wiped her tears and brushed past him, making her way to the bar. She reached for the wine bucket containing a bottle of _Armand de Brignac Rose_ , a favorite of hers, but changed her mind to the aged brandy instead. Pouring a glass over ice, she took a sip, seemingly to calm her nerves. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and allowed a small smile. “But as you can see, I’m doing ok now. I’m fine and everything is alright. I’ve moved on and I couldn’t be happier.”

And just like that, the anger he felt when he first arrived came back full force. It wasn’t necessarily directed at her, more towards the situation. And he knew damn well he had no leg to stand on, he had no right to be upset, and he was entirely at fault to begin with. But Inuyasha was a self-proclaimed bastard… so angry he would be.

“You’re supposed to get married tomorrow… and you’re _ok_?” he scoffed. He was treading on dangerous ground if the narrowing of her eyes were any indication. He was a bastard though… _and bastards didn’t care_. “Weddings are one of the most significant days in a woman’s life, and you're _fine_ and _alright_? _Bullshit_. Just who do you think you’re talking to? And more importantly, what the hell were you thinking saying ‘yes’ to that numbskull?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. “You can’t marry him.”

Silence.

Stunned silence…

Before all hell broke loose.

“ _You Bastard_!”

_Yes, yes. He thought they already established that? He was a bastard, and admitted it too…though, he wasn’t sure if he admitted it out loud per se…_

“You have no right to come in here, and speak about things you know nothing about!”

“You aren’t going to marry him tomorrow, Kagome.” he spoke with such conviction it should have been _illegal_ to be so arrogant.

“You can’t tell me-“

“I can…I will…and I am.”

The glass flew through the air, ice cubes and all, towards his direction. It never landed on its intended target though. In a flash, he was standing in front of her, towering over her as his 6’2’’ build allowed him to do every time. His nose flared as he took in her scent. So purely Kagome, and he knew he would have flipped his shit in that moment if he’d smelt the rival male. But he kept calm, as he needed to be to get his point across. He leaned in as if being closer would make his words more meaningful.

“You can’t marry him.”

Blue eyes clashed with amber in a war of wills that should never have come to be. There was a pregnant pause before…

“Why?” There… an opening. But was she ready to face her own demons and illusions of grandeur?

“Because you knew it was wrong from the moment you said ‘yes’.“ He began to crowd her. She had no choice but to back into the living space near the fireplace and sectional sofa. “Because no matter how much you want it, what you have with him is insignificant… superficial… _inconsequential_ compared to what we have.” He hoped she also didn’t miss the present tense of his words.

Inuyasha reached out to halt her movements with a hand on the small of her back. He drew her close to his warmth when his other hand clasped the back of her neck possessively. His next words ghosted across her lips, and they begin to quiver…so close to his. “ _Because he isn’t me_.”

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

She didn’t want to cry damnit. The tears had minds of their own, tricky little buggers. The sound that escaped from her lips was not a sob either! She just had to cough, but hiccupped at the same time.

Despite everything, all of these feelings and the denial she felt, she didn’t stop him from brushing his lips against her own. She didn’t push him away when the whimsical touch turned to something much more. She didn’t tell him ‘no’ when he angled his head to the right, to deepen the kiss he engaged her in.

  
‘ _Though, how can I say anything with his tongue down my throat_?’ she asked herself. But she didn’t deny him. Her hands, the traitors that they were, came up to twist in his shirt to hold on for dear life as she was swept up in a current of emotion she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in months.

  
‘ _Because he isn’t me_.’

  
And it was true. Hojo, as sweet as he was, and patient…and loving…he was no Inuyasha. No one could ever confuse the two. Not even her mind, body or soul. Hojo didn’t make her body come alive with just a touch. With one look, Hojo didn’t make her heart flutter. Hojo wasn’t the first thing on her mind when she rose in the morning or her last thought before she went to bed. Hojo didn’t-

  
_Hojo never broke her heart…_

  
With a startled cry Kagome wrenched away from Inuyasha. Various emotions crossed her face as a hand came up to her lips. They were already tender to the touch, and though she couldn’t see them, she knew they were pink and swollen from his kisses. A sparkle caught her eye, and she looked down to the simple diamond ring on her finger. Her thoughts immediately turned to her fiancé that was probably boarding his flight now, from Japan. He had been delayed because of some last minute business, and was unable to fly out with her yesterday. The acrid taste of betrayal burned the back of her throat. Though, _she_ was the _betrayer_ …

  
She glanced back up in time to see Inuyasha reaching for her again, a small growl making its way from his chest at the interruption. She stepped back a few paces, the back of her knees touching the love seat. “What are you doing?! I’m getting married tomorrow-“

  
“You were getting married tomorrow.” Inuyasha easily corrected.

  
“NO! You can’t just show up here, NOW, in the eleventh hour and…expect what? Me to call off the wedding? Because you’ve done some soul searching and you’re ready to be with me, now? You can’t always get what you want Mr. Matsumoto.” she said bitterly. “Hojo is a good man. He’s smart, he’s successful…he loves me. He cares for me and won’t treat me like some weekend fling! He’s dependable, and most of all he’s safe!” The hand that had dropped from her mouth once again returned. That last part of her tirade…it was not meant to be said. Not out loud, and least of all not to the man standing in front of her.

  
The glower that began to mar Inuyasha’s features as she listed off wonder boy’s characteristics changed to a hubristic smirk.

  
“You’re marrying him… because he’s… safe?”

“I didn’t mean to say that!” she defended herself.

  
“And you’re still missing the point, wench! It’s not even about what you said… it’s about what you didn’t say!”

  
“And what is that dog-boy!?”

  
“ _You never said you loved him_!”

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

“You never said you loved him!” He approached her again, and his body language dared her to move away from him. She stayed put, more from shock than anything else. “Not once in all your explanations and crazy talk did you say you loved that prick.” Her expression was priceless. One he was sure to tease her about at a later time.

  
“So it’s true…” he breathed out. He had been grasping for straws for a second there, though he had his suspicions. He felt it in his gut even after he had been told of the engagement. But here… and now… it confirmed it without a shadow of a doubt. “You’re going to marry some guy because he’s _safe_? _Because he won’t hurt you_? But in the end… aren’t _you_ going to hurt _him_? Aren’t you going to break his heart when he finds out that you don’t love him even a _fraction_ of the amount he does you?”

  
“You don’t get to judge me!”

  
“You jumped from being in a relationship with me, to being with him. You were hurting, so that makes him nothing more than a rebound-“

  
“We weren’t IN a ‘ _relationship_ ’, remember?! So that-“

  
“You’re settling for some wannabe doppelganger, when the real thing is right here!”

  
“Oh that’s rich! Just keep it up-“

  
“Your fucking family isn’t even here! That’s how I know it’s a sham! On the beach? Really, Kagome? You’re going to elope _on the fucking beach_? What about the elaborate ceremony you’ve always wanted, huh? Whose idea was this? It must have been that fucker’s, because it sure as hell wasn’t yours!”

  
“It was a mutual decision!”

  
“………” He was still fuming and didn’t grace her with a response. But his lapse in commentating didn’t stop her from pressing on.

  
“You don’t get to waltz in here-“

  
“ _I love you_.” It came out of nowhere, and successfully shut her up… if only for a moment. For a while, she looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Then came that begrudging hope that he meant what he said. Finally, the disbelief…

  
“…What?”

  
“I love you, Kagome.” Why was she looking at him like that? He’d said it to her before, hadn’t he?

  
She shook her head a frowned. “Yes, you love me. For how long this time? The weekend? A few days? Maybe a week this time around before you decide that being with me is somehow taking away from your-“ He grabbed her wrist and pulled her impossibly close.

  
“I’m _in love_ with you.” he whispered. That was new. They both knew there was a difference from loving someone, and being in love with someone.

  
His eyes narrowed their focus on her, and only her. His gaze seemed to take her breath away as his other hand made itself at home on the small of her back once again. She sucked in a breath, but the deep growl that escaped his chest told her he was not to be interrupted until he was through.

  
“I’m a bastard, I know. And I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But _I am sorry_. I never should have said what I did, and I didn’t mean a word of it.” His voice dropped further, and she seemed to hold her breath so she wouldn’t miss a word. His eyes lowered… as did his ears.

  
“You scare me.” He paused for a few moments, but she didn’t dare interrupt. He was not a person to talk about… feelings, and he was essentially pouring his heart out to her. She’d do well to shut up and listen to every word, because he didn’t want to lose his nerve and clam up like he had countless times in the past.

  
“You scare me, because I have never felt this way about anyone before. I’m afraid because you mean so much to me, and because of that… you have the power to break me. So because I’m an impulsive dick, I wanted to push you away. I’d hoped that whatever I was feeling for you would at least go down in intensity. But it didn’t… so my pride kicked in, and with some warped… twisted logic I figured that maybe if I hurt you first…” He sighed, but continued on.

  
“I regret what I did more than you’ll ever know. I know I can’t take it back, but I’ll spend however long it takes to make it up to you. And I promise I’ll never hurt you again.” he whispered, branding her lips with his own. He pulled back to cup her face in his hands. “You mean everything to me…” he confessed. Her hands came up to wrap around his wrists as she became teary eyed once again.

  
“Inuyasha…” The way she said his name… he knew he had won. And victory had never tasted so sweet. His gaze turned predatory as he looked at her mouth, wishing to hear his name again. But some things were more important to hear first.

  
“Do you still love me?” he asked. He needed to hear it from her more than he needed his next breath.

  
“Yes.” The lack of hesitation on her part caused a warming in his heart, and a stirring in his pants. But he wasn’t finished.

  
“You don’t love _him,_ right?” She didn’t speak, but shook her head ‘no’. A pleased growl was his response. “You’re not getting married tomorrow?” It was foolish that he had to ask, but he craved her confirmation. Another shake of her head, and then there was no more need for words…

  
His lips melted into hers, so familiar to each other despite the countless time apart. Her hands released his wrists to find purchase around his neck. He pulled her close to accommodate her silent demand of _more_.

  
_Damn…_ how could she ever think that she could recreate the fire they’d shared with someone else? It would never happen. But the physical aspect of their relationship was never in doubt he supposed. It was always a matter of the heart. He had just begun to get re-acquainted with her taste when she froze in his arms. She withdrew her lips from his as her left hand slid from his neck to rest on his pectoral. The low light in the room caught the diamond again. With determination his hand seized hers, and with calculated intensity he slid the wretched thing, in his opinion, from her finger. Once free, he placed it in her open palm. Both of their eyes looked at the piece of jewelry before their gaze met. He wanted to give her one last chance… but if this was something she still wanted to do, she had damn well speak now or forever-…

_Wait, that was **beyond** a bad analogy…_

Her eyes darkened with conviction and she tossed the ring over his shoulder before reaching for him again. His dark chuckle expressed his pleasure and he returned the kiss with vigor. His hands took hold of the back of her thighs, lifting her soft body against his. She complied easily, wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned, and started walking down the dim hallway towards what he hoped was the bedroom. She moaned and tugged at his hair, forcing his head back to take control of the kiss. This was one of the only times _she_ was taller than _him_.

  
“Fucking puny rock anyway,” he murmured between kisses. “I’ll get you a bigger one.”

  
She giggled and licked the seam of his lips. They were already falling into old habits with playful banter. “You will, will you?”

  
“Eventually.” he said, licking his lips when she pulled away.

  
“Hmmm…” was all she said.

  
“Is everything about that simpleton miniature? Small ring, small wedding…” He finally reached the dim sleeping area, and was glad the door was wide open. “Damn, woman… you probably haven’t had anything substantial in forever.”  
“Why Mr. Matsumoto, are you offering to relieve me of my suffering?” she teased.

  
“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” he breathed as he placed her on her feet, and sat down on the side of the bed. “I have the perfect solution. I warn you though…it’s _gargantuan_ in size. Will you be able to handle it?”

  
She didn’t answer at first, she was too caught up in trying to remove his shirt. He complied, lifting his arms and the thin cotton was removed, to reveal nothing but bronze muscles. She made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat and swooped down for another kiss. Grasping his shoulders she pulled back to stand straight up, a naughty twinkle in her eye.

  
“I think so. But I’m a little worried though.” She reached up to move her braid so it cascaded down her front. “It may be a _tight fit_ , you remember don’t you? How _snug_ things can get?” His breath caught and his eyes dilated. Gods…did he remember. A whimper escaped without his permission as all of the blood seemed to rush south. Her smirk indicated she won this round. She didn’t gloat about it, though. Instead, she reached behind her neck to undo the bind that kept her dress from falling to the floor.

  
_And fall it did…_

  
The two ends slid down her collarbones to reveal twin globes of perfection. The high, pink tips had already turned to tight buds that made his mouth water. The fabric continued the way of gravity, catching on her flared hips before pooling to her feet. She was left in nothing but a pair of blue, sheer lace panties. His hands gently framed her waist and tugged her between his legs. She was so sweet, so ripe, so _fucking good_ that he wanted to bark his pleasure like the dog he was. Instead, he continued to suckle her while he reveled in once again having her as his own.

  
_Mine…_

  
On top of being a bastard, he also was admittedly possessive, so the thought that flowed across his mind came as no surprise… and he was completely unapologetic. He nipped one peak as he pulled away. He took a moment to cup them, testing their weight before latching onto its twin with his eager mouth. She moaned her appreciation as her fingers ran through his hair, then stopped and rubbed the ears she clearly adored. He growled around her breast, but didn’t cease his actions. He would let her have her fun… for now. He was half preoccupied anyway, making sure to not bite down too hard in his voracious state. She sighed, and arched her back as if she were making an offering of the flesh. Her hands slid down to his own, before guiding them to the bands of her undergarment. He released his treat with a loud ‘pop’ and withdrew his hands from her body. He looked up to see the sexy pout she sported.

  
“Turn around.” His lips peeled back just enough for a fang to appear. She licked her own as a knowing gleam appeared in her eyes. She didn’t wait long to do his bidding...

There were many physical attributes he liked in a woman, and a hell of a lot he loved about Kagome. From her beautiful eyes, her thick hair, her succulent rack, to her legs that went on for days. But there was something to be said about a singular part of her body.

  
Her _fucking ass…_

  
_Gods…_

  
He couldn’t help but to raise his hands to cup her hips and just admire for a moment. He stared at the luscious curves half hidden beneath soft lace. He knew she didn’t do it on purpose, because she had no idea of his arrival, but damn…she was wearing his favorite cut of panties on her, the tangas. The way these would frame her cheeks just so, made her derriere look like heaven. He groaned as he leaned forward to kiss one cheek, then the other. A husky laugh escaped her lips as she slowly shook her backside a few times from side to side, just for him. That earned her a firm slap, and a soothing kiss soon after.

  
“Inu…” she whined. _And he thought he was the impatient one_.

  
He hooked his fingers into the wide bands on her hips, and pulled the delicate fabric down so she could step out of it. His hands returned to rest on her thighs, just beneath the swell of her bum and lifted. He caught a flash of pink before her arousal tickled his nose. She chose that moment to step away and free her hair from its braid. Inuyasha’s hooded eyes followed her every move. She turned around as her loose hair fell around her shoulders. Leaning in to capture his lips with her own, she climbed into his lap. Their naked chests were flush against each other as their mouths dueled for dominance. She grinded against him slowly, and he pressed her closer, making sure she felt what she was doing to him. She nipped his lips when she pulled back, her eyes darkened several shades in excitement.

  
Her hands dropped and the clink of his belt being undone reached his ears. Her cool fingers worked the button next, followed by the zipper. She wasted no time in slipping her hands inside to touch him, finding no other obstacles in her way from grasping his warm flesh. He willed his body to calm down when she made contact, a moan slipping free at her persistent touch. She smothered the sound when she kissed him again. He grasped her legs before standing, and she was the one left moaning this time at his display of power. He turned towards the bed, and she shifted in his arms, hands moving to rid him of his pants. Managing to slip them past his waist, they gave way much like her dress did, sliding down to the ground. He lowered her to the bed, and she slowly scooted towards the headboard. The mattress dipped as Inuyasha followed with one knee, then the other. She stretched out to lie against the soft pillows, allowing his warm body to cover her own as their lips met once again. He nuzzled along her jaw, down to her neck, to find that one sweet spot he nicked-named ‘ _Nemo_ ’, because whenever he found it…

  
A sharp intake of breath caught in her throat, and Kagome’s eyes slid shut.

  
‘ _She gasps like a fish out of water_.’ he thought while he chucked in amusement. She either didn’t hear him, or just didn’t care at the moment because she didn’t chastise him. She only continued making those breathily sighs while he licked a trail between her breasts and dipped his tongue in that cute little navel of hers. He traveled further until he was stopped by a strong grip in his hair. His eyes shot up to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she caught his gaze over the swell of her breast. She shook her head a little. “You… you don’t have to do that.” she started. His eyes narrowed and his hands traveled down to her knees.

  
“You’re so rude, Kagome.” he teased. He made sure that she felt every breath from each word against her quivering body. His hands tightened and easily maneuvered her legs so that they were draped across his shoulders as he lied flat on his stomach, mindful to bend a knee so his weight wouldn’t cause discomfort to his privates. She gasped out and the flush traveled to her breasts. ‘ _It’s my turn to play, wench_.’ he thought when their eyes met once again. His voice dropped lower, “You asked for a ring, and you haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet.” He licked his lips and turned to the alluring exquisiteness in front of him. “ _Now shut up and let me eat_.”

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

She wanted to say that she had never asked for a ring. He was the one that brought up replacing the one she just cast aside. She wanted to curse him, but there was one, small, _little_ problem…

She couldn’t form words right now. But _boy_ …could she form _sounds_. She had to keep telling herself to breathe, or she would pass out. She never used to like this… _activity_ …in the past with others. It wasn’t until Inuyasha, did she learn how amazing it could be. She deduced from his words that it must have been the fault of the two men before him, and not her.

  
‘ _Keh, they just didn’t know what the fuck they were doing_.’ he once said. Inuyasha did not have that problem. He would start off by teasing her, much like he was doing now. Just enough pressure to drive her crazy, only to pull back. He tended to make her earn her completion before giving in. She let out a whine as she did not find this amusing, one bit. She felt, rather than heard his chuckle when he pressed the flat of his tongue against her. Reaching down, her nails scraped the forearms wrapped around her thighs. He bared his teeth against her naked folds before plunging his tongue into her passage. “ _Totemo yoi_ …” she softly admitted. Her hips trembled with the need to move, to follow the current of pleasure he was giving to her. She dared not to, knowing he would just growl before holding her down with threats of stopping if she didn’t keep still. But _how_ could she keep immobile when he was driving her mad? His tongue did… _something_ , she wasn’t exactly sure what, but it caused a whimper to escape while almost biting her tongue. “Inu…” she was so close…

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

“ _Inu…_ ” she whispered.

  
‘ _Yeah, I know_.’ he arrogantly thought. She was close, and he was just getting started. One hand released her thigh to gently brush her nub that was still in hiding. Honeyed eyes peeked up towards her face, catching her lip being bitten as his tongue made another pass across her slick folds. A pleasure filled groan reached his ears. He hummed as he continued to taste her. There was no hint of stubble, meaning she must have just recently visited a spa.

‘Preparing for the wedding night I suppose?’

  
_**‘Like hell!’**_

She always kept herself nice and trimmed for as long as he knew her, not that he was complaining. Inuyasha’s finger traveled down to slowly dip into her. Her back arched and a moan escaped. He sucked in a breath when she grasped the lone digit. He withdrew slowly and returned with two. ‘ _Geez, she wasn’t kidding about the snug fit, was she?_ ’ Kagome was naturally close-fitting, but she seemed to be narrower than she normally was. Well… he was just going to have to _remind_ her body who he was. Before the night was over he would give a whole new meaning to ‘muscle memory.’

  
His fingers began to work her, and his mouth nuzzled her thigh. He whispered against it how much he craved her... how she was always in his thoughts. He also said some decidedly naughty things too. _That_ seemed to really get her going. She tightened nicely around him as her body became rigid. He gave her exactly what she was begging for with a few more firm laps of his tongue. She cried out as her fingers twisted in his hair, reaching her end. Her soft panting gasps were his personal reward of a job well done as he shrugged her legs down and climbed back up to kiss her neck. An arrogant chuckle was muffled against her skin.

  
She finally managed to control her breathing and kissed his forehead. He looked up to see the contentment lighting her face and grinned. Her eyes shifted near his mouth, before she raised a hand to run her thumb across his chin. She brought it between them and his eyes caught the slight sheen of moisture on the pad... _her moisture_. In a brazen move, she slid the appendage in her mouth without breaking his gaze. He all but snarled before crashing their mouths together. His tongue swept past her lips to taste her own and she moaned beneath him.

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

The euphoric fervency finally began to dim, and her body tingled with aftershocks. The edge had been taken off, but her nether regions clenched insistently… craving the real thing. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. She had never been a prude, but she could honestly say she had become more of a daring woman in the sheets since meeting him. Her hands smoothed over his back to settle on his chest. She pushed against him, twisting them both to where she was now on top. She lifted to her knees, brushing her hair from her face. His hands gripped her hips as his eyes roamed over her hot flesh, settling on the area he just made nice with not too long ago. One hand moved to caress her but she pushed it away.

  
“Do I need to tie you up?” Kagome suggested. He snorted; they both knew nothing short of titanium chains could keep him in place. She smirked nonetheless, though he missed it completely as his eyes were still trained on her loins. She leaned down to capture his attention with a searing kiss. His hands tightened and a moan was forced from his throat when her folds grazed across his abdomen, leaving a sheen of her feminine dew. His hips lifted, his erection nudging her posterior with naked want, but she lifted away to move her kisses to his neck. She nipped and nuzzled, taking in his masculine scent. She whipped her head to the side as she continued down, causing her soft trees to tickle his side. He lifted his hips again, but found nothing but air. She tasted his skin as a hand moved across his stomach, watching as the muscles tightened with every breath.

  
“Kagome…” He was tense with want, and the word came out laced with a growl. Their eyes met as she arched her back, dipping her tongue into his navel the same as he’d done to her. Another rumble traveled through his body and she smiled as she rose to sit on his thighs, breaking free of his hands. She tossed her hair back, knowing how much he liked to see the thick strands in motion. She placed her hands on his chest, and then languidly descended them towards his straining manhood, standing proud just for her. She wrapped her hand around it, feeling it practically throb in her palm. His breath hissed out as her hand caressed the immense girth.

  
“I remember you…” she whispered, eyes alight with mischief. Inuyasha smirked, and opened his mouth with what was sure to be a witty comeback. His words, however, were lost somewhere in his throat as she swept her thumb across the sensitive head, ending with a gentle pinch. Her hand made another pass and she pouted at the friction. Glancing up she caught his eyes as her own narrowed, and then she smiled. He raised a brow, but went absolutely still when she ducked down, and the gleaming trail of saliva leaving her mouth caught in the moonlight.

  
“Oh God…” he managed, when her hand wetly glided over him in a steady rhythm of her choosing. Kagome glanced back up in time to catch his eyes closing and his head falling onto the pillows with a muted thump. Pink tinged her cheeks, as a giggle escaped her lips, innocent in tone… even though her hands were doing downright sinful things.

  
“It’s Ka-Go-Me…”she corrected him. She smirked, because she finally had the chance to throw back his words whenever she would make the same exclamation. The sound of her hand sweeping over his moist flesh while the other held firm at his base echoed dimly in the room. The noise must have turned him on more because he began to tremble. He didn’t bother to respond with words, but his hips tried to rise to meet her downward strokes. Her weight mostly kept him immobile, but the higher his passion grew, the more she found herself readjusting on his thighs. When one hand traveled down to cup his heavy sack he all but snarled. His hand reached out to catch her wrist, putting an end to her playing. Kagome gave one last squeeze before releasing him. Inuyasha started to rise while reaching for her, but she stopped him with a palm on his chest. He stilled, as if he were about to protest, but he eventually settled back against the cool sheets, letting her have her way.

  
Kagome rose to her knees once more, scooting forward to align them. She stopped when his hand squeezed her waist.

  
“I want to see…” he whispered. Her head cocked to the side, not understanding what he meant. Realization dawned in seconds though. She rolled her eyes and issued a dramatic sigh. She then gave a coy smile and put up no other resistance as she moved to oblige the request. All contact was lost as she rolled to stand on the bed above him. Her feet kept her balance, placed on either side of his hips. She then lowered herself slowly, bending her knees, but keeping her torso upright and her feet flat on the mattress. It was one of his favorite positions… at least his favorite position when she was on top, which didn’t happen as often as she liked. It offered him a completely unobstructed view of her… of _them_. She was essentially squatting over him as she reached a hand down to position him with her opening. He beat her to the punch though, and held himself firmly. She moaned when he glided his tip along her slit, before finding her entrance. Kagome placed her hands on her knees for added balance as she slipped down, encasing as much as she could before rising, only to repeat the process over. Little by little her body opened and accepted him, her walls fluttering around him with each descent.

  
She managed to sink half way down on her own before a strange noise came from Inuyasha. She took in how his eyes were trained on their joining, squinting and almost closing, but it seemed as if he refused to miss the show. He must have felt her watching him, because he glanced up to look at her. She smiled at the brief flash of worry he showed, assuring him that she was not in any discomfort. His hand came to lay flush on her soft stomach, as if he was trying to force her insides to relax. On her next pass, he lifted his hips, and soon, he was completely filling her. She took a moment to settle and simply enjoy becoming one with him again after so long apart. She felt herself clench around him, and he groaned in response.

  
“I guess she _didn’t_ remember me.” he whispered while swallowing back another groan. She didn’t know whether he was speaking to her or himself, but she couldn’t help the amused snicker that escaped. He closed his eyes and shuddered, and she supposed he _felt_ every giggle that passed her lips.

  
Her body began to move with a measured tempo only she could hear. Inuyasha could do nothing but take the pleasure she was oh so willing to give. He began to meet her, and even tried to speed them up, but she refused to be rushed in this. She rose, so that just the tip remained precariously inside, before dropping her weight. He hissed beneath her, his head twisting to the side as he was engulfed in her heat again and again. Kagome added a slight swirl, trying to make sure he hit every available space within her. He felt thick, absolutely perfect within her. She peered down to look into the beautiful pools of russet gold when he opened his eyes. She rocked deliberately, making sure to take every fragment there was to take. The desire to claim him for her own burned low in her belly, and she was determined to appease the longing. The inferno that he’d extinguished was back full force, leaving her breathless in its wake. “Inuyasha…”

  
“I missed you,” he whispered. She barely heard it over the slapping of their skin. “ _Fuck_ … I’ve missed _this_.” he confessed. She opened her eyes to stare lovingly at the man she thought was out of her life for good.

  
“I missed you too…” she replied, every nerve on fire. “I’ve missed us.” There was so much time that had passed since they had last been together. And she had every intention of making up each second they’d been apart. She finally sped up, her hips adding a little twist just for his benefit.

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

He was going to die. Here… in this room. At least that’s what it felt like when her hips began to sway just so. And he couldn’t think of a better way to go.

Inuyasha’s hands reached up to grip whatever part of her he could. As if the contact would bring him down enough to catch his breath… to slow the pounding of his heart… the throbbing of his loins.

  
‘ _Speaking of throbbing…_ ’

  
“ _Shit_ …” The curse escaped without his permission as he thrust up into her. She was trying to kill him. The way she pulsated around him couldn’t have been subconsciously done. It was her, trying to force his lungs to stop working, by squeezing the life out of him. Her body refused to make up its mind. Whenever he pushed inside, she would constrict, refusing to yield until he was sunk to the hilt inside of her. And when he withdrew…

  
“ _Shi-iiiit…_ ”

  
She would clasp around him like a glove. As if she wanted to deny him leaving her.

  
He was quickly losing control again, but he blamed it on his self-imposed abstinence. Though he knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached a point he couldn’t return from. Now all he had to do was bring her up to speed. She wasn’t that far off if her breathing pattern was any indication. Sweat began to make her skin glimmer, and the scent of her arousal had reached new peaks. Her thighs began to quiver, and her dominant position was beginning to take its toll. She obviously hadn’t been put through these types of paces in a while. He slammed up to meet her next thrust and she yelped as her rhythm broke. He withdrew only to push into her again, this time holding his hips completely off the bed for several moments. He bared his teeth, willing her to let him take the reins.

  
“Are you done?” he asked with such an eerie tone she froze above him. She obviously caught on to his line of thinking. She swallowed thickly, and he could tell she was about to put up a fight. She didn’t want to give up control so easily. He relaxed against the sheets. She moaned when he stilled, rocking her hips in an obvious invite for him to continue. Her beautiful cerulean jewels pleaded, but he was steadfast. She finally relaxed against him fully, her hands resting on his abs.

  
“Ok…” she conceded, obviously understanding that he would no longer move until he got what he wanted.

  
She barely had enough time to inhale her next breath before he was suddenly flipping them over. No, he didn’t just roll over to the side…he lunged forward, and Kagome was suddenly on her back, with her head inches away from the footboard of the extra-long bed. They slipped free from each other during the tumble, but he used the break to readjust her legs. He hooked her legs in the croak of his elbows as his bended knees spread wide. She was completely open and vulnerable, and his eyes darkened with pleasure. With a grunt, he slipped back into her.

  
He started off slow, penetrating her deeply. Kagome could only moan, the position limiting her movements as he loomed over her. She reached up to grasp his neck as he grinded down into her bringing him closer. Their eyes never flickered away from each other, and he silently demanded her undivided attention. Wanting her body to acknowledge the way he pressed against her with such superiority. Inuyasha began to pant above her, as he sped his pace to drive them both to their end. She had created this, with all of her teasing; she was the reason for the passion racing through his veins. He grunted every time he bottomed out within her, only to pull back to start anew.

  
He was balls deep within her, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
She began to make little keening noises below him, and she shifted to try and meet him plunge for plunge. She moved against him like a bitch in heat, and it began to wreak havoc on his instincts. The smell of sex was thick in the air, and his nose flared to capture their combined scents. Strands of his hair found their way sticking to his skin. Even his palms felt slick as he desperately gripped the covers beneath them.

  
“Almost…” she murmured, but he already knew how close she was. Her passage rippled around him deliciously and her breath began to catch. He narrowed his eyes. His deep murmur floated between them.

  
“You’d better hurry, little girl… or you’ll get left behind.” he threatened. Her eyes widened in trepidation, before slanting with apprehension. His poker face gave nothing away, but her countenance relaxed, obviously calling his bluff. He didn’t know why she became worried in the first place. Never…in all their times together did he leave her unsatisfied.

‘ _Well… there was that time on New Years, but I was piss drunk_.’ he permitted. ‘ _So what if I blew my load and passed out… I damn sure made it up to her the next mornin_ g-.’

When she licked her lips his train of thought was broken, and he followed the pink muscle with a leer. She let go of his neck to raise her hand. He opened his mouth to the inquiring digits and ran his tongue over the soft pads. She withdrew her ring and middle fingers slowly, before reaching between them to the dark place below. He watched with rapt attention as she began to work herself in time with his thrust. Her free hand grabbed his shoulder as her legs widened. Her moan drowned out his own, as she shivered with her oncoming climax. All it took was an exaggerated grind and dip from his hips and she broke apart, his name slicing through the night. Her legs squeezed to keep him in place as she rode out her ecstasy, but the position wouldn’t allow her too. He slowed on his own though, his eyes closing, and he willed his body to not give in to her insistent clenching.

  
Quakes still racked her frame as he started his pace once more. He watched as she opened her eyes to stare into his feral ones. She stared openly for a moment before gracing him with a small smile. He was too far gone to care what it meant; the only thing on his mind was his own completion, now that she was taken care of. That’s why he was taken aback when she began to shift her legs, trying to move him back a little. He snarled, incensed that she wanted to stop. He lifted just a little as she hushed him, moving so that she was almost folded, and managed to maneuver both her limbs to rest them on one of his shoulders.

  
He whined… _he fucking whined_ … because he felt her channel shift, becoming tighter on his member, but not impeding his ability to reach deep within her core. His lapse was short lived, because not a second later he commenced his thrusting. He pounded into her with authority. One hand shot up to grasp the footboard tightly for leverage. A crack echoed in his ears and he could feel his nails trying to embed in the wood. He could care less. Kagome slid her forearm across her breasts, bracing them as he rocked her form relentlessly. His sack drew tight and his hips burned as he submerged himself over and over. He felt a tingle in his gut as his vision began to blur. Knuckles turning white, he finally surrendered to her pulsating depths. He was officially _owned_.

  
“Fuck-…’Gome!” he snarled out, his head dipping as his eyes pinched shut. With every pulse, with every spurt…his length lodged into her, savagely making her take every drop. Carnal base instincts made him grind vehemently, growling out a warning that if she even _thought_ of moving away...

  
She didn’t though, and like always she accepted the beast that always lay hidden beneath the surface. If anything she encouraged him, arching her body into him more, squeezing to make sure he gave her everything. His jabs slowed, but didn’t stop even when he had nothing left to give. The incoherent growls had dissolved to heavy pants, and she must have thought it safe to move. Her legs shifted as he came to a stuttering stop to wrap around his waist. His lifted slightly to allow the maneuver, before collapsing gently on her breasts. Her heart was still beating as fast as his own, and he nuzzled one mound as he took in huge breaths of air. He settled more of his weight on her as her arms came up around him, and his hips shifted to keep himself inside of her. He swore, he could fall asleep right now, just like this, and her soft giggle told him she wouldn’t mind one damn bit.

  
Sweat began to cool on his skin, and he carefully shifted to his back. She followed, draping a leg across his hip while lying on her side, snuggled next to him. She sighed in contentment, tracing invisible swirls across his chest. He couldn’t stop the haughty grin that spread across his face. All was right in the world, and he couldn’t have been happier than he was now. Kagome let out a huge yawn, and he knew in a few moments, she would be out for the night.

  
“Inuyasha…?” she whispered against his skin. He grunted in acknowledgement. “I don’t think-“ another yawn, “I don’t think I would have gone through with it.” she said.

  
“Keh… damn straight you wouldn’t have.”

  
“No…” she sighed, fighting off sleep. “I mean… if you hadn’t come, I don’t think I would have done it. You were right,” more silence, “it was a mistake. I just wanted you to know that…”

  
He believed her, and understood her words for what they meant. He was about to respond, but her deep breaths stopped him. She was asleep. He turned his head, to brush his lips across her forehead.

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

Epilogue: Ice cubes

 

**_‘Beeeeep_ ’**

  
The little light went from red to green, and soon after the door was pushed open.

  
“Kagome?” the man said, rolling his suitcase into the room. He held the door open so the other figure could follow. Dropping the key card on the small desk beside the door, he walked fully into the suite, his eyes scanning the large space.

  
“Kagome…?” he called out again. Still, no answer. He made a left and headed to the bedroom. Swinging the door open, he was met with no sign of her. Her luggage was nowhere to be seen, but the bed linen and comforter were askew. The smell of seawater tickled his nose, and he walked over to the open window to swing it closed. He glanced at the bathroom, which was dark and held no sign of life. He made his way out to the common area. “Are you sure this is the right room?” he asked the person, still standing near the door. A firm nod was his answer.

  
“Yes, of course. I was just here yesterday.”

  
Hojo frowned, and then patted his pockets for his cellphone. Bringing up the home screen, he checked his messages. “Did she call you? I don’t see anything from her. Except for what she sent last night, something about an ‘I’m sorry’…” he trailed off, checking his visual voicemail and email accounts.

  
“No… she didn’t. We went to lunch together after some shopping. I last spoke to her around six; she said she was going to order room service and crash for the night. Miroku and I went to the festival without her.” the woman spoke.  
Running a hand through his hair, Hojo did a once over of the room again while heading to the open patio doors. He almost tripped over something, so he looked down to see what it was. Scooping up the empty glass, he wondered why it was lying in the middle of the floor. He detoured to the bar, and set in on the granite when something in the ice bucket caught his eye. Dragging the pail closer, he dipped his hand into it, ignoring the cold water and few stray ice cubes floating around. His hand rose, the chilled water drops sparkling on his hand. But the liquid wasn’t the shiniest thing…

  
Hojo turned the diamond ring from left to right, not understanding why Kagome would be so careless to leave it laying around, instead of on her finger. The startled gasp from behind him brought with it the stunning revelation of what it all meant, and a storm brewed in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts briefly turned to the matching platinum band still hidden away in his luggage. ‘ _At least she realized her true feelings before it was slipped on her finger_.’ he thought, trying to see the bright side of the situation. That still didn’t stop the ache he felt in his chest. Though, he knew they’d rushed into things fairly quickly. He just couldn’t help himself when it came to their relationship. For the first time in his life he had done things without thinking of the consequences. They were both blinded, caught up in the _rush_ , the newness of it all…

  
The bitterness he felt turned inward with the knowledge that she was not the only one to blame…

  
“But it doesn’t mean… it hurts any less.” he whispered.

 

B~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~R

 

She didn’t mean to gasp out loud, and knew she couldn’t take it back when she saw Hojo tense. She considered herself a smart woman, and had figured everything out when there was no sign of Kagome. But seeing the piece of jewelry being held by Hojo just seemed to solidify her suspensions. She was a little miffed Kagome didn’t contact her, to fill her in… but knowing how forgetful the woman could be, she figured she’d be hearing something from her in a matter of hours. Probably to let her know she was no longer going through with the wedding, and about what’d happened between her and a certain dog-eared hanyou, who more than likely was with her. She would use the time wisely though, to come up with a damn good explanation of her own…

…Since she was the one who’d practically conspired with the youkai in the first place.

 

 

***FIN***

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t guess by now, Sango was the woman in the end of the story. She and Miroku were to be the only ones present (family and friends, wise) at the wedding. She was the reason Inuyasha showed up in the first place. Being her best friend, she knew Kagome was having some doubts, so reached out to Inu, hoping that even if they didn’t get back together… there would be some closure.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please don’t forget to review. If you have any questions regarding the story, please just send me a private message and I will answer as soon as I’m able to.


End file.
